Question: Daniel is building a straight fence, with posts one meter apart. If the fence is 17 meters long, how many fence posts does he need?
Solution: If the fence is one meter long, he needs two posts (one for each end). If the fence is two meters long, then he needs three posts, and so on. Therefore, he needs 18 posts for a 17 meter fence.